


Just A Dream

by Streep_parrilla92



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_parrilla92/pseuds/Streep_parrilla92
Summary: If you've seen Carrie Underwood's video of this song then you know what this is about but there's a little twist.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Just A Dream

_Make The World Go Away is playing in the background as Regina is looking down at her hands, while Emma sits there uncomfortably. Neither one of them have spoken a word since the car stopped five minutes ago. Emma looks at Regina. "_

_You're still thinking about tomorrow." Regina looks up at her. "It's against the rules."_

_Regina chuckles. "What rules?"_

_Emma grabs Regina's hand. "Well I decided that tonight we'll just be together, not think about all that stuff. It's just you and me. That's all that matters."_

_T_ _he brunette looks down trying not to think about her fiancé leaving her tomorrow and possibly never coming back._

It was two weeks after Regina turned eighteen, all dressed in white, with the most beautiful smile on her face, going to the church to marry the love of her life. She looked at the box in her passenger seat where all of Emma's letters were. She picked up the last one she had sent.

_Regina,_

I _'ll be home soon. I can't wait to marry you! I love you!_

_Love, Emma_

She smiled, putting the letter back with all of the others and headed to the church to finally marry her fiancé.

Mary Margaret walked up to her with a small smile. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, grabbing Regina's hand.

The brunette smiled at her soon to be mother in law, nodding. "Yes. Just can't wait is all." She says, holding on to her flowers.

Mary Margaret smiles softly. "You have something blue and something borrowed right?"

Regina nods, "I do."

The pixie haired woman pats Regina's cheek. "I'll see you out there." She gives her one last glance and then disappears through the doors, leaving Regina looking down at her flowers, taking a deep breath.

The church doors finally opened, halfway down the aisle she put her vail down trying to hide her tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. Emma was smiling at her and Regina at her. Everyone was looking at Regina and smiling but all she kept looking at was Emma, she looked so beautiful in her strapless gown and then she heard the trumpets from the military band.

She stopped for a second, taking a look around her, the flowers falling out of her hand. She feels like she can't breathe. Everybody's been telling her she's not coming home now. She refused to believe it and now there's no white dress and no Emma. This was just a dream.

_Regina sighs, " I guess I'm nervous about tomorrow." She looks into the blonde's deep sea green eyes._

_Emma shakes her head slightly. "Tomorrow's just another day." The brunette stares at her, looking away. She doesn't want tomorrow to come_.

Regina can't take this. It hurts so much. She wants to turn back around and leave. She hears the preacher talking.

"Let's bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift her soul and heal this hurt."

Mary Margaret watches all the emotions flood over Regina's face. She watches her face as everyone stands, singing the saddest song that Regina has ever heard. Regina hasn't been this hurt and upset since the day Emma left.

_Regina watches the blonde put her suitcase in the trunk. She wants to be selfish and tell her not to go but she can't do that. Emma turns around facing Regina. The both of them standing there. Regina is the first to put her arms around her._

_"I'll be back before you know it." Emma reluctantly pulls away, kissing her fiancé._

_A tear slips down Regina's cheek. "I love you."_

_Emma shuts the trunk. "I love you too!"_

_Regina was left on the sidewalk in tears, fearing she would never see her again_.

Regina looked up with red eyes when she was presented with the folded up flag. As soon as she touched it she couldn't hold back her sobs, she hugged it to her chest holding on to all she had left of her. 'Why did you leave me? I was counting on forever and now I'll never know' she thought as she held on tighter.

Mary Margaret leans on David as they too are presented with one. David reaches out with shaking hands, tears slipping down his cheeks as the soldier salutes him.

Mary Margaret is now holding Regina. Neither one of them can hold back the sobs ripping through them.

Regina stares blankly at the casket, jumping slightly when the guns rang one last shot. More tears slide down her cheeks feeling like the bullets are in her heart.

She's not wearing white like she's supposed to be. She's sitting here in a black dress, makeup all ruined (she doesn't even know why she wore it), mourning the loss of her fiancé. 'This can't be happening to me. It's just a dream, right?'

_Regina hears a car pull up in the driveway. She looks out to see what she has never wanted to see since Emma left. A soldier getting out of the car with a piece of paper in his hand._

_"No," she whispers._

_She looks at the door when she hears the knock. She slowly walks towards the door, opening the door and looking at the soldier with so much pain._

_"Ms. Mills. I've come to give you this." He reaches out his hand with the envelope, a shaky reluctant hand taking it._

_S_ _he's instantly in tears as she reads it. Her hand covers her mouth to muffle the sob ripping through her. She closes the door, screaming, sliding down the door throwing the letter._

_This can't be happening_.

Regina finally gets up to say her last goodbye to Emma. It seems like a forever walk up to her casket. As soon as both hands are on the casket she instantly sobs, laying her forehead on the casket, trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" She asks through her sobs, "Why'd you have to leave me? You promised." She whispers.

E _mma puts an arm around Regina. "I have our whole life planned for us. It's perfect."_

_Regina looks up at her, her eyes becoming glossy. "You promise?"_

_Emma looks down at her hands and then back at Regina. "I promise."_

Regina stands next to Emma's casket holding her folded up flag close to her. She looks down at the casket as it's descending into the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. "You promised," she whispers.

Regina sits up gasping, her heart pounding. She frantically looks beside her and sees her fiancé sleeping peacefully next to her.

_It was just a dream._


End file.
